


Auf die Plätze, fertig, Vaterschaft!

by DaintyCrow



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kurzer Jiji-OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf die Plätze, fertig, Vaterschaft!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ready, Set, Fatherhood!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187717) by Aya-kun Rose. 



Der Name des Ersten war einfach – Sousetsu, weil er ganz weiß war, wie Schnee und Frost. Der zweite war etwas schwieriger – Suimitsu, weil er die selbe Farbe hatte wie ein reifer weißer Pfirsich. Der dritte war am schwersten - Shirogetsu, weil sein Fell weiß wie der Vollmond glänzte.

Aber der vierte war der einfachste für alle. Shishi. Denn sie war die einzige Erbin von Jijis glatter, tintiger Schwärze.

Jiji beobachtete, schwindelig vor Stolz, wie seine liebenswerte Freundin die neugeborenen Kätzchen säuberte. _Ihre_ Kätzchen. _Seine_ Kätzchen. Er schnurrte vor Freude so laut, dass er dachte er könne einfach explodieren.


End file.
